Jay turns Optimus evil/"Hail To Princess Ivy"
This is how Jay turns Optimus evil and Hail To Princess Ivy goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. is spying on Optimus while he is helping Crash to get ready for Ryan to go with Sofia Jay (MRR): chuckle Once those other three leave, I'll nab him. Flash Fire: My former teacher Malfunction is never going to know what hit him. Fire laughs evilly and they watch as Sofia, Ryan and Crash leave Optimus on his own Jay (MRR): Now's my chance. Mal (Total Drama): Go get him, Jay. (they hear rockets and see Nighlock land) Jay (MRR): Get lost agent. You're on your own. Nighlock:(deactivates his face mask) Don't take it personally, but I brought back up. Archangel:(lands as his metal wings shine in the light) Ant-Man:(grows to normal size) War Machine:(lands on the ground) Wolverine:(drives up on motorcycle followed by Punisher) Mal (Total Drama): You won't get us. a smoke bomb at the ground Nighlock and the other Secret Code Red members cough, Jay and Mal make their escape Nighlock: THEY'RE GONE! Wolverine: Not for they're not.(sniffs the air and gets their scent) Follow me.(gets on his motorcycle) Ant-Man: What do we do? Nighlock: We follow him.(activates his face mask and flies off) (the others follow close behind them) Optimus Prime: Good luck, Ryan. leaps and places a micro chip in him Archangel:(swats him away with his wing and removes the chip) This'll be fun. Nighlock: Secret Code Red attack! Mal (Total Drama): the chip and installs it in Optimus There. turns to the heroes and opens his optics, revealing that they are red Mal (Total Drama): Ok, Prime. Destroy them! Optimus Prime: On it. Nighlock: Oh no! We're too late! opens fire Nighlock: Retreat! RETREAT! Code Red team runs after Ryan Wolverine: I ain't runnin! Frank, with me! Punisher: Right! (they charge and Optimus fires at Punisher, which Wolverine blocks) Flash Fire: Take that hero! Kylo Ren:chokes him Do not underestimate the Wolverine! he says that, where Optimus hit him, skin starts growing back very fastly Mal (Total Drama): I find your lack of having Sunset on Makuta's side disturbing. Optimus Prime: Soon, Sofia's dad will be over thrown and my queen will prevail! Punisher: Queen?scoffs To me, she's just another criminal.(presses a button and a bomb he had Thrown onto him blows off his right arm) Optimus Prime:(yells in pain) You'll pay for that! song Hail To Mr. Oogie starts playing as the fight continues Mal (Total Drama): his pendant glowing red Wolverine:(cuts his ankles and takes out his optics) When you figure that out, come talk to us. Kylo Ren: You see.(releases Flash Fire) Optimus, Jay and Mal: Laa, la, la, la, la, la, la~ La, la, la, la, laa~ Laa, la, la, la, la, la, la~ La, la, la, la, laa~ Hail to Princess Ivy~ Ryan will never win~ If you find her dragonflies~ They will do you in~ Mal: First..~ Ant-Man:(hops on him and activates his ability to become giant and grabs Mal) Flash Fire: Great Scott! Ant-Man: Ohohohoho! Optimus Peime: Don't interupt us!!!! Mal:(in War Machine's voice) Okay, tiny dude is big now! He's big now! Ant-Man:(throws him) Archangel:(cuts off Optimus' other arm and a leg with his wings) Some Prime you are. repairs Optimus Wolverine and Nighlock:(pull him away and destroy the repairs) repairs Optimus fast Jay:(to Ant-Man) Give me back my Mal! Punisher:(beats him up) Low life criminal! Nighlock:(cuffs him) To the Raft with you!(holds him down with telekinesis) Optimus Prime: Bye!a smoke bomb to the ground Nighlock and the other Secret Code Red members cough, Jay, Mal and Optimus make their escape Nighlock: They're gone... again. We should warn Ryan! to find Ryan Optimus, Jay and Mal continue the song Mal: First we brought Oogie Boogie back~ To take this land away from Crash~ We knew he'd fight to set things right~ So we got bad guys who attack~ Nighlock: Stop!~ We've had enough of you!~ Your punishment is overdue~ You've instincated chaos here~ Sci-Ryan: And turned this place onto it's ear!~ Optimus, Jay and Mal: Hail to Princess Ivy~ Put Crash to the test~ Keep him guessing all the time~ Never let him rest~ Jay: Then Makuta man~ Mal: Can take the worlds over then~ Optimus: Ivy'll be so pleased, I do declare~ Jay: The universe should beware~ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan